Future Secrets
by fairytailOTP
Summary: "Crying doesn't mean you're weak, it simply means you have been strong for to long." -Gajeel. It's a story where the young love of Gajeel and Levy share is wonderful. However the actions Gajeel done in his past cost levy to be hurt, have pain, blood shattered. etc
1. Chapter 1

There has been number of times where Gajeel and Levy have been going on jobs together **_alone. _**Countless of times where Gajeel and Levy have been flirting with one another. Or pantherlily made them talk to each other even if they didn't want to. Gajeel thinks that the relationship between him and Levy is fine. However Levy thinks that there is secrets Gajeel has that he never wants to tell Levy. That is where this story begins.

It is a usual day at Fairy Tail, Nastu and Gray fighting over something idiotic, Erza eating cake, Happy making fun of Lucy just perfect. Levy is sitting at an empty table reading a book (as usual) and Jet and Droy fight over her at the table next to her. Gajeel is sitting at the bar table shaking like an earthquake and holding a white piece of paper. pantherlily sees that Gajeel is nerves as hell and walks over.

"Gajeel whats wrong?" pantherlily says while hoping on the seat.

"sh-u-u-ut u-u-p dum-m-b c-a-a-t" Gajeel is now shaking even more then before.

pantherlily hops on the table grabbing the paper out of Gajeel's hands and reads it. _**What paper says: **__Dear Levy, lets go to the love fair this Friday sincerely, Gajeel. _ Pantherlily has a humongous grin on his face. _so that's why Gajeel is nervous. Maybe I should hand this to Levy so Gajeel doesn't have to._ Pantherlily thinks over and over on how Gajeel might react if Levy says "no". _But it's not hard to try right? _pantherlily hops off the table and flys over to Levy quickly as possible before Gajeel can even notice.

"Levy, Gajeel has something to say so he wrote it on this paper." Lily leaves Levy and flies back to Gajeel.

"wait, what the hell happened to my paper" Gajeel looks for it over and over, just as he looks up he notices that pantherlily has a big smirk on his face.

"where the fuck did you put that paper." Gajeel sat up and was practically strangling lily, but thankfully Levy comes over and whispers to Gajeel "yes" and walks away. Gajeel let go of pantherlily with millions of thoughts going through his mind. It took him at least 5 min before Gajeel realized what pantherlily has done.

"sorry" Gajeel says with an embarrassing look on his face appears. "no problem, but next time don't try to kill me just because I took something of yours" lily left Gajeel and went to talk to happy or Carla. "so this is the official date?'' Gajeel has a big smile on his face as he looks at levy who also has a big smile on her face.

to be continued.

This wasn't as dramatic but it soon will be. ugh I want to get to the juicy stuff but there is a thing called a plot line. :( well hoped you like this part one of the story. :)


	2. The date

Hey guys! This is part two of Future Secrets. So about the "Love fair" Lucy did not get asked to the love fair by Nastu so...I'm making another fanfiction about the story behind that little situation. It will come out soon, but let me finish this first :p :D. Hope you like this story :D :) xoxo -fairytailOT

* * *

The day finally came to where Levy and Gajeel would go on their so called "first date." The love fair took place at night so it gave the whole day for Levy to get dressed. (It takes girls a long time to get ready.) Lucy came over to Levy's apartment so they both can get dressed together.

"Lucy, I am so glade you came...you see I don't know how to do my hair or makeup I don't even know what I am going to wear!" Lucy smiled and grabbed Levy by the arm "Levy I will make you the most beautiful girl in the world" he two young women went to the dress store and both got cute outfits for both of them. Lucy got a red dress with black shoes and a little purse that kind of shows to much skin. Levy got a beautiful white dress and light blue flats with alight blue purse. Most of the men in the store actually looked a levy like she was a model or something.

"okay levy, now we are going to get our hair done" Lucy kept rushing levy around like she was a dog,but it does take a long time to get this stuff done. They both got their hair done and still levy had men looking at her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Finally the last place they both went was to get their makeup done by professionals.

"Levy you look like you just danced out of a magazine!" Lucy also looked stunning but poor Lucy, Nastu didn't ask her out to the love fir tonight he asked out Lisana. Lucy started tearing up, quickly Levy rushed to hug her and thanked her.

"Lucy don't cry, go to the fair, happy and MAKE Nastu want you!" Levy comfort Lucy for as long as Lucy needed it.

Levy went back to fairy hills and sat down a the lobby waiting for Gajeel to pick her up. _I can't wait for Gajeel to come! I'm so excited. _

Gajeel came looking like usual but just with a tuxedo, but as he saw Levy he just froze he couldn't say anything. This is Gajeel's weakness levy is Gajeel's weakness he couldn't move he couldn't say anything. but Levy did come over and pulled him, actually she walked him to the fair. Levy was getting sad because t the fair, Gajeel didn't say one word for the entire "date".

"Gajeel, want to ride the roller coaster together?" Gajeel whispered. "sure"  
Gajeel loves roller-coasters if anyone wants to ride one with him he will scream to the whole world "yes". Levy _knew_ Gajeel loves roller-coasters but she didn't know why he wasn't dragging her to the line like a 10 year old. As they were riding together all Gajeel was to nervous to look at levy, it was even worse that when the drop came Levy was squeezing him, she was afraid of heights so...of course she would hug Gajeel! It was getting dark and the fair closed right when they were on the top of the drop. The ride stopped and everyone on the roller-coaster had to get down. Levy was really nervous and she couldn't move, she kept looking down and hid her head in her hands. Gajeel had to pick her up like she was a bride in a wedding. finally they go down and levy was the happiest person to be on the ground.

"Gajeel I had fun" Levy was sad because she didn't really had fun, Gajeel didn't even talk to her or look at her. She felt like he didn't want to be on this date.

"ya me to" levy doesn't know much about Gajeel because he would never tell her his secrets or his doesn't know that this is Gjeel's first girlfriend. Gajeel was trained to never trust anyone about your past, bot even to the girl you love. Not even your closest friends (like he had any).

A tall purple hared women came up to Gajeel and slapped him across his face. "GAJEEL remember me! Why didn't you ask me to the love fair!"  
Gajeel was just standing there in shock _oh god why is she here! why now?! _ "Gajeel, I'm your girlfriend not this short blue hared freak!"

Levy was tearing up with thoughts swarming through her mind. _No wonder Gajeel had a weird look on his face he was cheating on me! That jerk...I thought...  
_Levy started walking away crying she didn't care if her makeup was getting smeared she was heart broken.

"WHAT THE FUCK CHLOE?! I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER FUCKING BOYFRIEND!" Gajeel was so angry at the purple hair women for making a scene in front of levy that he just wanted to punch her (gajeel doesn't want to punch women anymore after the phantom lord incident).

"Gajeel at phantom lord we were dating and then, *fake sobs* you left me" This women called Chloe used to be best friends with Juvia and thought she was dating Gajeel. "I was never dating you and never liked you! get lot you crazy mother fucker!" Gajeel stormed off back to his house. He was so mad that he could strangle pantherlily again.

"Gajeel how was your date with..."

"It was fine get lost" Gajeel went to his bed and laid there wondering where Levy went and how hurt she was. _How am I supposed to talk to her tomorrow?_

* * *

_That Gajeel...UGH He is my boyfriend not that short blue hair girl! I will show her..._

_to be continued _


End file.
